Wonderful Journey
by DenizenofTwilight
Summary: When Rini goes back to the future after the defeat the Doom Phantom, Serena's left feeling a bit depressed without her daughter. Thankfully, though, Darien is never far away when his princess needs him. As Darien takes Serena out to get her mind off things, she suspects he might just be up to something. And in the end, the two get to spend a truly magical day together. Pure fluff.


**Author's Note: Takes place after the Doom Phantom arc. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff:)**

**Wonderful Journey**

"You know if you keep that up, you're sure to get a mighty bad stomachache, Meatball Head."

Looking up at her boyfriend with shock alight in her eyes, Serena found she couldn't at all hide the smile that was playing at her lips. Then again, that was how it always was for the girl that many called Moon Princess, wasn't it? Even when things were at their worst, she had to keep a smile on her face. If for nothing else… it was for her dear friends, true love, and daughter that fought alongside her. If not for them, Serena knew she could never stand to be Sailor Moon.

Not that she was going to reveal such a thing to Darien of all people, though. Had he really opted to start calling her meatball head _again_? Crossing her arms indignantly, and crossing over to where he was sitting on the couch in his apartment, Serena glared at Darien for a long moment before relenting, and saying, "Yeesh! I'm just eating some blueberry pancakes, since Rini's not here to. You don't have to go ballistic, Darien! I just miss the kid, is all. Wh- Hey!"

In truth, Serena knew she probably should have realized her Prince would come and hug her from behind. After all, with her out of character words about Rini, she might as well have been advertising that she was feeling out of sorts. And as happy as Serena was to be in Darien's arms, as always… she couldn't help but be a little sad for the fact that maybe he wanted her to be acting like her normal self…something she couldn't at all be at the moment. She leaned into his embrace, and put a hand to his arms all the same.

"Serena. You're eating the blueberry pancakes I made you! I just realized it, I think your denseness might be rubbing off on me, but… Thank you. I have to tell you, Meatball Head, as much as you scarf down other foods, it was always a little disheartening that you didn't seem to like mi-."

Turning around in Darien's arms, as his words reached her ears (and his lips moved sinfully against the shell of her ear), Serena was of half a mind to chew her boyfriend out, for oh so elegantly insulting her eating habits, but… she did suppose he had a point.

She never had taken to blueberries for some reason. Not until today. In fact, whenever the Princess had tried to eat something baked out of them in the past, she would certainly enjoy the doughy and other flavorings well enough, but the blueberries… those had always been Rini's sort of thing. And Serena was now just beginning to see why…

_She really should have had my eyes, not Darien's…_Serena reflected to herself, in comparing the shade of her own eyes to the berries that her and Darien's daughter loved so much. Could it have been… could it have been for that reason she'd never liked the dreadful berries? Because she'd first come in contact with them when Rini had revealed she had an affinity for them?

_Maybe… maybe I wanted Rini to have some sort of similarity to me? With time, I _did_ see that she was like a younger version of myself, but her darker features were always much closer to Darien's own looks. And the two of them were always so close... I'm such a meatball head, like Raye and Darien both say that I am. I always felt like Rini was jealous of, and trying to worm her way in between, Darien and I. But it was always the other way around, wasn't it?_

"Hey, Serena? How about we head out for the day? Get our mind off everything that just happened with the Doom Phantom? What do you say to that?"

At she looked over at Darien questioningly, Serena saw just how sweet the smile he was wearing was…just how kind the tone of his voice was. It reminded her of when he'd finally gotten his memories back after the whole Ann and Alan fiasco.

Feeling so much better for everything, via the warmth that her Darien was exuding, Serena found herself running into her boyfriend's arms (not unlike how she had embraced him after the Doom Tree had helped them out). Burying her face into his chest, and smiling a thousand watt smile, she said cheerfully, "I say, let's do it! My masked dream man! Hehe!"

…

Walking hand-in-hand with Darien, as they weaved through the large crowds heading towards Andrew's Arcade—for a chance to meet a Sailor Moon cosplayer—Serena was quick to note that her spirits had considerably lifted. Maybe it was the way the fauna around her seemed to be blossoming in shades of pink, or the feeling of security and rightness that came with Darien's hand in her own, but the Moon Princess knew she hadn't felt this good in a while. Sure she was a little sad about Rini being gone, but-

"Whoa. Hey, Serena. Careful!" Burying her face into Darien's chest, just as he pulled her up from the mud puddle she'd nearly fallen into, Serena found herself wondering, somewhat ridiculously, if Darien could read her expression better when her face was leaning against his upper torso. After all, she was so short compared to her one true love, that Serena often wondered if he caught the feelings and expressions that landed themselves on her face at all. He was just so much taller than her! Maybe it _was_ better for him, when he could feel her face change against his shirt?

Pulling away from Darien, and bonking herself in the head for acting like an idiot, Serena saw that they seemed to heading more towards the library now? Squinting up at a window washer resting high above her, Serena found she could imagine too easily what it might have felt like when that Weasel Zoisite had cut that same rope, just so she could pretend to be Sailor Moon and lead all of the Scouts into a trap.

Looking back on it, Serena wished she had transformed to help the man or something (instead of crying on the street beside Lita). She didn't even want to imagine what might have happened if the witch had failed in her acrobatics, or had left the poor pedestrian to die, so that-

"Hey, Serena? Want to head up towards the library, via the scenic route? We can climb up the fire escape and everything." Thankfully, Darien didn't begin carrying Serena off with or without her approval (like he sometimes did), but as the blond knew her boyfriend—and that look in his deep, poetic eyes—better than anyone did, she saw that there would be no refusing him in this.

Suspicion mounting in her heart, as she considered how much of a fan Darien was of the theatrics, Serena didn't doubt that her boyfriend was planning _something_ big. The question was what, though. Narrowing her blue eyes in suspicion, she meant to ferret out just what it was. As much as she no longer liked surprised because of the Negaverse, Serena supposed she could humor Darien in this. In fact, at the thought of whatever he was planning, Darien's face seemed to have lit up like a kid's at Christmas. The Princess laughed at the thought.

"Oh, alright, Darien. But since I'm not exactly the biggest fan of heights, I'm going to turn into Princess Serenity, in case things get hairy up there." Opening up her broach so that the Imperium Silver Crystal could be seen, Serena was quick to stride away from Darien and into an abandoned alley, so that she might transform without alerting anyone to the fact that she was Sailor Moon (or, in this case, the Moon Princess).

Running a hand over the Moon Crystal—so that a lovely sheen of silver appeared to mix with the pink hues she'd been admiring earlier—Serena closed her eyes slowly, and found herself getting lost in the throws of transformation. Unconsciously reaching out towards the light in front of her, Serena extended her arms outward, and was quick to bring the warmth back to her heart.

And just as she finally got the incorporeal material into her hand, Serena found herself recalling another lifetime. Granted, this always happened when she transformed, as her memories were always their sharpest when she turned into her past self, but this time it was somewhat different. Instead of being bombarded with a plethora of memories, only one thing played out in Serena's mind-eye this time.

It was when her mother, Queen Serenity, had first given her her first ball gown. She'd sewed the masterpiece inch by inch over her daughter's form, and when she was done, she'd set to make sure it laid and clung to Serena's form just so.

Smiling to herself at the memory—as tears glistened down her cheeks, and the moon crescent seemed to blaze against her forehead—the very feelings and sensations that had passed over Serena back then (when her mother had first concocted her dress) came flooding back to her.

It was almost such that when Serena's own outfit faded away, and the new one came over her in the form of white ribbons, rather than the usual magenta ones, that Serena had to wonder if maybe she'd fallen back in time, and that maybe it really was her mother making her dress for her currently. What- what- And was that her Crescent Moon Wand she saw floating in front of her? Serena had thought she'd lost it forever, and-

"Serena, Serena. Please come back to me. Don't lose your strength to the Silver Crystal, please."

It happened all at once then. The large shade of silver that had fallen over Serena, and the vicinity she was in, seemed to implode little by little, until there was no light left to speak of. At least, there wasn't compared to what had been there just a little bit ago.

As emotions that Serena had long since buried came pouring out of her, and she clung to the first person she could reach—Darien, thankfully—she couldn't believe she'd come to this alley to hide her weirdness from everyone. Surely the light show had alerted everyone nearby to her weirdness. And furthermore, why had she ever tried to hide who she was, when she should have embraced her mother's sacrifice? When she should have tried to learn more and more about-

"Serena, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to elicit this kind of reaction from you. I just knew you were sad about Rini, and thought maybe you'd find some peace in your other mother-daughter relationship. That's why I brought you here. Though Zoisite was never the real Sailor Moon, of course, I thought it might make you remember when there were two Sailor Moons: the time your own royal mother had to teach you how to be Sailor Moon. I thought it would help you, Serena. I'm sorry. I should haven taken you to your mother here. Ilene."

Slowly, ever so slowly, moving her head from where she'd laid it on Darien's shoulder, and closer and closer to his mouth, Serena couldn't understand why her Darien was apologizing to her! Granted, she was an emotional wreck at the moment, and had no idea how sane she would be about current thing, but really…

Serena found that she now wanted to celebrate Darien the way he'd meant to her just now. He'd- he'd planned all of this to make her feel better about Rini, and had also succeeded in making her feel as though she was with Queen Serenity again… how could there ever be anything wrong with that?! Serena wondered. Especially since she understood she'd been being stupid now, via all the doubts she'd ever had about Darien's feelings for her. God, she felt like such an idiot!

"Darien, why do you always have to have a bee… err weight on your back, huh?! I love you, and you're amazing and totally my dream hunk, but how dare you berate yourself?! I understand people, and only you could do something like this for me. Darien… don't regret this. Don't ruin it! This was what I needed, and I had no idea. It's-"

Really, Serena should have known that Darien would kiss her to silence her ranting. And as much as she was irritated for the fact… the Moon Princess also couldn't help but melt into it. It wasn't one of the most romantic ones that she had ever received from Darien, to be sure. But there was definitely a sort of desperate and magical tenor, to his lips moving against hers oh so meaningfully. And despite the fact that she had just been chewing Darien out a moment prior, Serena found herself standing on the tip of her toes, just so she could wrap her arms more tightly around Darien's neck.

Speaking of hands, Darien's own seemed to be all over the place: her neck, her shoulders, and then all the way to the bottom of her waist. Gasping into the kiss and somehow standing even taller than she had been (serving to make the kiss go even further), Serena found herself leaning flush against Darien's chest even moreso, and her legs beginning to bunch up around his torso. Though if her legs were just flexing in the need to stretch, or in an attempt to go ahead and wrap around Darien's waist, was yet to be seen. _Oh, Darien..._

Wait- what was this?! Why on Earth was she pulling away from Darien's wanting arms now of all times? This was all too good, and they had been allowing themselves to go a bit further after finding about Rini. If they were old enough to have a daughter visit them from the future, they were more than ready for a bit of tongue. Or, at least, that was what Serena told herself when she was reading more risqué mangas. But then again, she knew she was far from ready to truly be Rini's mother, but more than that...

"Sorry, Darien," Serena implored, as she laid a hand on the distraught face of her soul mate, and unconsciously began twirling the parts of his hair against his face, so that they might look like meatballs. "You should know that I really enjoyed our kiss," Serena girl explained hastily, as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and held a finger up, as if to tick the reasons for her decision off on her hands, "But after the whole Fiore escapade starting after my trying to kiss you too thoroughly... I thought it best to not try and start the same sort of thing here. This area does have some history with our enemies, after all. Hehehe. Now c'mon. How about we really hit up that library now, huh?"

Thankfully, Darien must have been able to see where Serena was coming from, because before too much damage could be done (like Darien thinking Serena didn't want to kiss him, or some similar horror), a smile broke out across his face, and the Prince quickly opted to join his and Serena's arms together, before he began flirting with her (though Serena would forever maintain that he lectured her more than he flirted: the creep that she loved).

"Well… Even though I know we did things like that on the Moon Kingdom, and that our love's a little forbidden on Earth, because of our age difference... I really don't want to reenact the tragedy that was our former lives. So, yes on the going to the library, and no on the making out with you in a dark alley."

Why was it that even though Serena had just decided the same thing herself, and had actually stopped their ministrations… that it seemed so much harsher and rude, even, when Darien said he didn't want them to kiss? Pulling her arm away from Darien's for a heartbeat, Serena debated punching him in the arm like she used to, but quickly thought better of it. She did stick her tongue out at him, though, before she finally let him finish, "I have to admit, though, that that outfit of yours might cause some trouble for us, as we try to scale that ladder. Why didn't you just turn into Sailor Moon, again?"

Glaring down at her dress self-consciously (in a way that wasn't unlike how she'd felt all throughout the princess classes she'd taken with the Scouts), Serena did have to admit that as much as she loved the frills and lace to the gorgeous gown her mother had made her (something she would always remember gratefully now)… there was no denying it _was_ going to cause her trouble in a few moments or so.

She would have asked Darien to carry her up the ladder and save them both a bit of trouble, but as their former deaths had had to do with both of them falling, Serena thought that probably wasn't the best idea. That didn't mean she had to be happy about it, though. Where was the Luna Pen when she needed it? Maybe if she just pulled her skirts up, or stripped down into her slip?

Granted, the latter prospect would be completely embarrassing, but at least she wouldn't have to limit the powers she had that way, right? She'd still, technically, be the Moon Princess if she needed to use her powers, and…

Somehow... Serena had the sneaking suspicion that Darien had planned the library outing all along, as a way to see her partially undressed. Throwing her hands up in the air irritated, Serena lamented to her boyfriend that, "I told you. I need my powers if we both fall off that thing! It's no fun getting smashed like a pancake, right?! And there's a cosplayer dressing as Sailor Moon down there already, for your information. I don't want to upstage that girl's performance, as they'd probably think I'm a cosplayer, too. And-"

"You're hoping for a simple, mob free day with me, I assume. You know, as much trouble as I sometimes give you, Serena, I have to thank you for being you. If it had been Mina in your shoes, she would have willingly ruined our date for a shot at fame."

Holding back a smile for Mina's sake (as Serena never wanted it said that she'd laughed at her would-be-twin's dreams), she realized that Darien really did have it right. And it was also nice to know that he loved her for more than just her looks. He could have gone with Mina anytime he wanted, after all, if all Darien was interested in was someone with Serena's physical attributes.

Honestly… there were days when Serena thought Darien might have gotten on better with Mina, but he'd never faltered once. And though Serena sometimes forgot it and second-guessed him and herself... Darien really did love her so very much. Probably even more than she deserved, or he should have. After all, everything he'd ever done was to do right by her, and Serena really hoped that Darien felt the same way about her actions, too. _I really should double-check his birthday, though,_ Serena thought to herself, since she knew he'd most likely get her a wonderful gift, and that she needed to do the exact same thing for him. _I have to show him just how much I love him, and what all he's done has meant to me._

"Right as usual, Darien. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think Amy was schooling you. I don't think she's ever been wrong about anything, and you weren't in what you just said... Though Artemis boasts the same of some of Mina's intelligence, too, of course. In fact, I think he's rubbed off on me in saying that. Otherwise why would I ever commend you, you big jerk?! Haha!"

Serena was somewhat annoying her dear boyfriend, she knew. But as he returned the one-armed embrace she was giving him, by squeezing her hand, Serena knew that he was just feigning hurt at her words (as it should have been, because she'd only been teasing, after all).

In fact, as they continued walking back out of the street hand-in-hand, Darien even bumped into her side playfully: something that Serena had witnessed quite a few couples do in the past, but had always thought it was more something that the energetic Mina, or even Molly, might have done. She never would have guessed her dear Darien would have done it! Perhaps he'd read her mind about Mina earlier?

Or... maybe he really _had_ just stumbled into Serena the way she had seen Melvin do way too many times, when he didn't have his glasses on. Remembering, though, that Darien had always been graceful and poised, Serena really hoped that it was for the former reason. If not… Well, perhaps it was time for Darien to see an optometrist?

"Hey, Darien! Look over there! It looks like they're selling crepes at a food cart! Who'da thought that a simple Sailor Moon cosplayer could warrant something as big as this! I was _hoping_ people would begin catering with French food more!"

Running out of the street with Darien faster than Serena had ever known herself capable of, what with Darien's imposing size and the fact she used to trip with ice cream in her hand all the time, Serena couldn't help but feel she'd just entered some sort of strange side-scrolling game with Darien, or something.

After all, she was darting sideways with him trying to keep up behind her, and since for some stupid reason she couldn't keep her eyes off of her future hubby's gleeful eyes, Serena thought it about guaranteed she'd crash into a brick wall or something. Maybe if someone made a game about her life it would be a comedy one? And if not that… she knew they'd make the A.I. for her character suck. She would have cried about the injustice of it all, but seeing as how she'd originally sucked at Sailor Moon, Serena surmised that it was only fair.

"Alright, Serena. Go get a crepe, but don't complain to Lita or myself when you get sick. After all, crepes have been known to have blueberries in them, and we both know you don't like them. At least, not when Rini's here eating them, that is." Blanching at the look on Darien's face, Serena had to wonder if she'd really just seen him stick his tongue out at her, or if she'd imagined it. If it was the former, Serena told herself she'd have to give herself a high-five later. She was _such_ a good influence on the usually straight-laced Darien! Even if…

Even if Darien's eyes were completely evil and full of malice at the moment, Serena reflected. It didn't pass her attention, either, that despite the warnings Darien had given her about getting sick and all, he was the one to buy a crepe as soon as the were standing in front of said food cart. Pursing her lips, somewhat agitated at the hypocrisy of it all, Serena thought that _maybe_ she'd let her eyes "tear up" so that she could guilt trip Darien.

Before her plan could go into fruition, though, Serena saw that people were beginning to stare in her direction, but even more oddly: as clusters of white stars began to peak out from the bright blue canopy they'd hidden themselves behind, the Moon Princess ascertained that a lot of people were eating blueberry crepes of a similar color. Just what did that mea-

Aiming to shake off the feeling that there was something big dawning, that she couldn't even begin to understand, Serena decided then and there to continue her role-playing with Darien, but still investigate subconsciously. Maybe if she pretended everything was all right, it would end up that way? She could only hope, after all. Hope that after everything she and her friends had been through, they'd get some sort of rest. She kept her Scout Communicator in hand just in case.

"Darien! You're just awful! After all your effort to cheer me up about Rini… Why would you speak so truthfully about my feelings about blueberries and Rini, huh?! You're running everything you just did! You're also effectively making me feel like a terrible mother. You're just awful!"

In truth, Serena knew that her beloved's words hadn't ruined anything. And if the way he was looking at her, as if he were about to pull her into a noogie for her lies was any indication, Serena knew that Darien must have known it, too. Smiling angelically at him in response, Serena couldn't believe Mina had ever told her she was a bad actress! She was an amazing one!

"Because I know how much you don't want to get fa- For me to call you a doughnut head again!" Darien defended his earlier jibe, ironically, with a would-have-been-insult. Raising an eyebrow at his response, Serena was about to give him a comeback of her own. However, in realizing how sometimes Darien took even their banter too seriously, changed her mind. That didn't mean, though, that the next time they went out, that she wouldn't show him just how nasty healthy food was, though!

But then again- When Serena saw that he was clenching his rose throwing hand pretty tightly, she changed her mind. It wasn't an accident that that a rose was his weapon of choice, Serena knew. On Earth, when people were starving, they sometimes would eat plants. And Serena knew for a fact that if Darien had to lose everything, and only have his roses to sustain him… he would do so if it meant she'd be all right, or he'd be a better Tuxedo Mask. _Oh, Darien. Why must you carry such a heavy burden?_

"Oh my gosh, it's a Moon Princess! I think I mighta seen her before. I think it's even who Sailor Moon is meant to protect!" Pulled into Darien's chest once again, but this time, as he seemed to shake with silent laughter, Serena knew well what he was doing. Trying to pretend he himself hadn't been ignorant in not figuring out her identity, by pretending the people around her were the fools.

Serena still remembered, though, that Darien had never put together that she was Sailor Moon or the Princess he'd dreamt about. Granted, she'd never guessed that he was Tuxedo Mask either (not truly), but she still found herself feeling a _bit_ perturbed that Darien was laughing at the people she—they—worked so hard to protect. Everything she did was for others, and she could have never dreamed of being Sailor Moon without them.

And apparently in the future… they were even more forthcoming to her and her loved ones' plight than they were now. They had her and Darien ruling all of Crystal Tokyo, and yet Darien was laughing at them the way he always did her?! Remembering that Darien could be overly sensitive, and that she herself shouldn't take things too seriously, Serena decided she'd let it go for the most part. She did cross her arms over her chest, though.

"Darien, dear. I'll admit it's ironic that none of us thought that Sailor Moon could have been the Moon Princess—even when it was so obvious- but... Do you really have the right to make fun of them? On second thought, don't answer that. I know you're just going to give me some witty remark, aren't you?" Pulling away from Darien completely, but still giving him her hands to hold onto, Serena found herself smiling despite herself, when she noted the shining smile on her lover's own face.

Suddenly, she felt like she and her boyfriend were playing a children's game of Ring-Around-the-Rosie or something, and as much as Serena was somewhat irritated for the fact, she was also glad to be relishing in a childhood with Darien. Mainly because... they'd both never really gotten to have one. Not truly, as it'd been ripped out of both of their grasps the moment they fell in love, and Beryl had became jealous of them.

To see Darien acting so fun and playful now, though... It was like some sort of miracle, almost. And in that moment, as she thought about such things, Serena wouldn't have been surprised if it was later revealed that she was smiling wider than she ever had in her life. She certainly felt like she was already. _Oh, my sweet, sweet Darien. You _should_ have fun more often._

"Serena, I'm not really laughing at them. I'm just enjoying this day with you, can't you see that? I want Sailor Mo- Actually, never mind. To the library, shall we?" Blinking in confusion at Darien's words—since for one moment he'd seemed as though he was going to say one thing, and then had gone in a completely different direction—Serena was quick to shake her head at his mysterious and the look on his face. Then, following his lead, she headed towards the ladder they'd been trying to make their way to all along.

Proving himself a gentleman to the end, the Prince of Earth had Serena climb up the steps first, that way should she begin to fall, he would be there to catch her. Serena might have called him a pervert any other day, as he'd inevitably be looking up her skirt no matter what she did, but seeing as how she had _so_ many skirts to her ball gown…she opted not to joke with Darien, and to just be glad he was trying so hard to protect her (even if she'd originally transformed so she could protect him).

In the end, the trek up the long ladder, and to the library above it, was mostly uneventful. It was a bit hard on Serena's hands, yes (and she had to assume it was the same for Darien, who was used to wearing gloves). But the areas in her hands that had calluses from holding her different wands, did serve to help Serena weather the pain in a way she might not have been able to before.

Another thing Serena realized upon climbing up the steps two at a time (it was as her confidence began growing within her that she did this) was that birds seemed to be swarming all around her, and that their wings almost seemed to make sparkles in the sky, when their wings touched the sun.

Thankfully, the birds didn't prove to be a nuisance for Serena or Darien, but as Sailor Moon marveled at their beauty, she almost wondered... that maybe they knew she was the Moon Princess, and thus were presenting themselves to her, since they usually weren't ones to dance in front of the moon? There also was the idea that maybe they felt besotted to her—as the moon pulled at the waves they loved to dip their talons in—to consider.

It was with thoughts like this, that when Serena finally did make it to the balcony above her, that she didn't even realize she had (or Darien had), until the love of her life was pulling on her hand kindly, and finally leading her into the afore mentioned library.

And though the place was gorgeous, of course, and set up so that the biggest and most beautiful tomes were out begging for a home (something Serena was much too happy to oblige, since they looked so picturesque), she found she wasn't entirely sure why Darien had brought her to the place. Surely, it was something more for him and Amy to bond with.

And though Serena loved to see Darien in his element, and sharing his passions with her, it wasn't until he was pressing a novel into her hands that Serena completely understood what Darien's plan had been all along. The book she was holding was the one Ann had given Darien, when she'd been trying to win him for herself, wasn't it?

"Darien, what's thi-"

"To tell you the truth, Serena. I originally had this great plan to have this Sailor Moon cosplayer here, so that a lot of people would show up... I also meant to make you think people were being poisoned by blueberries, like that book says, and to make you heal them with your 'Moon Healing' powers. I wanted you to see how unique, amazing, and special you are. And that even when you doubt yourself, you really shouldn't. But then-

"But then, Serena, I realized the best thing for you—what you always wanted—was for us to have a nice, normal day like we had. And I give you this book, Princess, because Ann once tried to make me love her with it, but it could never hold me. So if you ever forget that or yourself again, I want _you_ to hold this book, and know that you carry it, me, hope, and everything within your heart. I love you, Serena. And we _will_ get passed missing, Rini. I promise you."

As tears fell down Serena's cheeks, even moreso than they ever had during some of her saddest moments, she found herself reveling in how right Darien was, and how he knew her better than anyone. More than she could have ever, ever hoped for. It only _was_ normalcy that could touch her in such a way as this, and the fact that Darien had known that and had done all of this for her... In that moment, Serena knew that if Sailor Pluto had ever thought their destinies might change course before, that this would be the moment where she would never have to worry again.

Suddenly, and just like that, everything that Serena had thought forever lost the night Beryl killed them, righted itself and Serena felt better, and more at peace with herself than she ever had before. She also, of course, still remembered what Darien had done earlier, in helping her remembering her mother and helping her through the loss of Rini, too.

So jumping into Darien's arms as if her life depended on it, Serena soon found herself kissing every available piece of skin on Darien she could find, as she mumbled her own confessions of love to him. Then, when she found his lips—her home—she felt very much that she was melting again, and maybe even floating.

If anyone had looked at the two then, they would have seen a girl being pulled up by the Moon's gravitational pull as she kissed the love of her life. And if they had missed the event, fortunately for them, the girl Reeda would one day come to draw it out, as Serena and Darien's love story truly was a wonderful journey, but also the epitome of the Power of Love.

**Author's Note: So, this probably could have used some more editing and whatnot, but unfortunately, I don't have time to do it. Have to get this up for my sis's birthday, and all:) So sorry for any errors and/or inaccuracies (it's been a while since I've watched Sailor Moon).**

**Also, I used the English dub stuff because that's how my sister knows them best. As she's dyslexic, she doesn't really like to read (in fact, I'll probably end up reading this to her), so she's never read the manga, or watched the Japanese dub (because she'd have to read the subtitles), so yeah. I hope this doesn't bother too many people. I mean, I know the English dub is laughable at times, and that the Japanese is far superior, but a girl has to do what a girl has to do.**

**Another thing… None of this is supposed to be taken too seriously. It's mainly just to be fluffy banter between Darien and Serena (something I always liked about them). This is so not my best work, and it probably shows I'm new to writing Sailor Moon (and rusty when it comes to the fandom in general), but whatev. For the most part, I enjoyed doing this, and I can only hope my sister likes it, too.**

**I feel like there are many other things I'd like to touch on, but I'll just leave this as is. Sailor Moon references ftw! In fact, the title of this (and a line in the fic) is inspired by the "At the Beginning" videos quite a lot of people have done for SM. Anyway…**

**Sailor Moon reboot, here I come! (You know, when it actually comes out, that is.) I love this anime so very much… It's the best one ever, in my opinion. Partly because it's the first one I ever saw, and is what got me into anime. If it weren't for Sailor Moon, I wouldn't be who I am today. So Sailor Moon forever and ever! :D**

**Edit: I couldn't figure out what to rate this, so I chose T to be safe. I also meant to add the Sailor Scouts, but I thought that would be too random, since the story's kind of short. Maybe next time...**


End file.
